Anytime
by xxPennyweather-Muffinfacexx
Summary: A short one-shot about Jared and Kim. Sweet, short, romantic and generally adorable. Read and review, my pets!


**A/N: This is a short little Jared/Kim one shot. **

**Inspired by the fact that I can't shut my locker, and I wish a certain someone in my year level would notice me enough to help me with it. *Sigh* Unlike me, Kim actually gets her wish though.**

**I would like to dedicate this to my BFFl, Annabelle. (Bella1Belle) she is awesome, check out her story, Alpha Love, it's Sam/Jacob, don't worry guys, I forced her to keep Jared and Kim together.**

**Enjoy…**

I slam my locker door shut, kicking it hard to fit the door in properly. Typically I got a broken one this year. He's heading towards me, staring at me as I wrestle with my combination.

Too late. The moments gone and he's looked away, and I fade like a speck in the distance.

He walks past in the corridor, and all the girls sigh after him, swooning in his direction. Alright, I'll admit, I almost do too.

I'm Kim. Quiet, shy, intelligent, plain.

He's Jared. Hot, outgoing, hot, intelligent, hot and awesome.

I think I may be obsessed with him.

Unfortunately, he's never even looked at me.

I slide into my seat next to his in History, sighing slightly, as I see him joking around with his friends.

As I lean forward my hair falls over my shoulder. A black curtain between me and him. Unfortunate, but necessary, my cheeks are as red as beetroot.

Mr Harris drones on about the Industrial Revolution and I count down the minutes to the bell.

Finally. The chimes echo through the halls and there is a massive scraping as most jump up to leave. I move slower, sliding my books into my bag, fiddling with the zipper.

My hair is pushed back over my shoulder by a big warm hand and Jared's face leans down close to mine.

I'm not breathing.

'I think you dropped this,' He whispered.

'Huh…oh…thanks,' I stammer like freak.

He smiles and his eyes twinkle. Did my insides just turn to mush?

'Yo! Come on, man!'

Jared smiles again and stands. 'Bye, Kim.'

Oh. My. Sweet. Lordy.

He knows my name.

I calm myself internally, secretly reminding my self to breathe.

Three periods later, I head in the general direction of my locker, my head bowed, shuffling through my bag, just so I don't have to look at anyone.

Bang.

Ouch. I'm now on the floor, somehow, clutching my head. Jeez, do you reckon that's a concussion?

'Sorry, Kim' a familiar male voice that sounds like it's suppressing chuckles brings me back to reality. Jared.

Oh man. Again. Like this isn't embarrassing enough?

'I'm okay,' I say, painfully sitting up and collecting my things together.

A pair of large hands join mine, and I can hear his breathing, he's that close to me. 'Sorry,' he said again.

'I'm fine,' I try for a smile but it ends up a grimace.

His face is blank as he hands me back my notebook. My stalker material notebook. My notebook that has "I heart Jared" all over it.

I snatch it back and mutter, 'Thanks,' before rushing off.

I hear his voice in the hall, calling after me, 'I didn't mean to pry!'

I'm heading towards what I think is my locker at the end of the day, and there's Jared, leaning beside it.

'Oh, sorry,' I mumble. 'I must have the wrong locker.'

I turn away. No. That's the right locker.

'Look about the notebook,' I begin as I turn back.

'No problem,' he cuts in. 'I think its cute.'

'Cute?' I give him my patented sarcastic look and he shrugs.

'A little bit stalkerish, but…'

'A little?'

'What can I say, Kim?' He used my name. For the third time. 'I found you so adorable I'm prepared to overlook your … stalker-esque qualities.'

'Oh, well, gee,' I say sarcastically. 'Isn't that nice.'

I sling my bag over my shoulder and am preparing to walk away, when I remember the door. The stupid door. The one that I cant shut. Ugh.

I slowly slide it shut, hearing the creak. I lean against it, hoping I look casual.

'You coming?' Jared asks curiously, pointing to the doors.

I wish. 'No,' I say nonchalantly. 'I'm just chilling.' Damn. He wanted to walk out with me?

He cracks a smile. 'You cant shut it, can you?'

'I can shut it!' I protest.

'Go ahead,' he said, leaning against the locker three up from mine.

I glare at him. 'Fine,' I say grumpily.

I lean back, pushing it with all my might. It won't budge. Crap. All of a sudden, his hands are above my shoulders, and with his help, it shuts with a final thud.

'Thanks,' I whisper.

'Anytime,' he breaths.

Our foreheads are almost touching as he leans over me, and it feels strangely intense as I gaze into his eyes.

A light peck on the lips stuns me, but then I grin. 'You coming?' I ask, as I shoot off down the hall under his arms.

I see him grin, and it's enough confirmation for now.

**What do you think?**

**Review, my lovelies!**


End file.
